


bad life choices

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: where the bad life choices aren't theirs but rather the dude they picked up at the club“You’re going so slow,” the dude continues. Jinki cocks a brow at him in the mirror.“I’m going the speed limit,” he says. The limit of speed that he limits his car to, as per the law.“Go faster.”tumblr





	bad life choices

"Jinki… Jinki,” Jonghyun breathes, hot and heavy against the back of his neck as Jinki is trying to find the unlock button on his car keys in the darkness of this parking lot. “Jinki, I’m--oh, fuck--” Jinki turns at Jonghyun’s heavy shudder to find his eyes scrunched up, mouth hanging open as the other dude from the club sucks a hickey under his ear. He smiles, amused, as Jonghyun’s hand paps at his chest, clutches at his jacket and tugs weakly to get his attention, his other hand twisted in the other dude’s hair, trying to press himself back against him. He leans forward and presses their mouths together, kissing Jonghyun deep and pressing his fingers into the points just behind his jawline to make him groan. **  
**

“What?” he asks against his lips, keeping his voice low and smooth. Jonghyun lets out a heavy breath again and sucks on his lip, pants against his mouth.

“I’m gonna,” he says. “Gonna, gonna sit in the back. With--with him.” He hisses sharply when the other dude growls against his neck; Jinki thinks he bit him. He smirks and nods, pressing another few kisses to Jonghyun’s mouth.

“Have fun,” he says, not caring in the slightest that Jonghyun doesn’t wanna sit up front with him for the ride home. He’ll have enough time to share Jonghyun when they get to the bedroom. He finds the right button on his keys and unlocks the doors. Not a second after they click, Jonghyun is fumbling for a handle and yanking it open. He falls into the backseat with the dude’s collar in his hand, and Jinki takes his time in settling himself into the front seat. With a glance in the rear-view mirror, he sees two babes in two seatbelts, Jonghyun pressed as close as he possibly can be with his jacket already half pushed off of his shoulders.

He takes his eyes away before he gets distracted by the way Jonghyun’s tan skin sparkles in the dim lights of the car, in the way his tongue half hangs out of his mouth every time he pulls back for just a second between kissing their babe of the night. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. He thinks maybe the shortcut through the apartments is what they need right now. More turns, but less stoplights. Good.

He turns the radio down as he drives because he much more prefers every soft moan, every quiet whine, every broken breath that leaves Jonghyun’s lips. This dude has to be good, to have Jonghyun this vocal already, just from kissing and rubbing at an awkward angle in a car. Too good, even, Jinki thinks. He’s a little skeptical of his ability as he pauses at a stop sign and Jonghyun breathes out a soft curse and reaches down to pop the button of his pants. _No one_ is ever this good at getting Jonghyun so needy except for Jinki. There must be something extra about--

_“Fuck,_ baby,” Jonghyun breathes, “fuck, you’re so--”

He cuts himself off with a deep noise and Jinki takes a second to glance back there to see the dude with his hand between Jonghyun’s legs. He hums shortly and nods to himself. That’s what it is. Jonghyun’s forgotten his name. Or, to be honest, probably never learned it, since he never told Jinki. The thought makes Jinki chuckle softly to himself. Jonghyun has the biggest thing for fucking strangers. He turns a corner and bites the insides of his cheeks so his body focuses on that instead of on forming a boner from thoughts of Jonghyun spread out on the bed and begging for more from his mystery lover.

“Mmmgh… fuck, you’re gonna be so tight for me, aren’t you, so wet,” their other dude says lowly. “Gonna fuck you so deep.” Jinki doesn’t even spare a glance back there this time. He knows what Jonghyun looks like when he’s fully flushed and would agree with any dirty talk hissed in his ear like their third is doing right now. He doesn’t need that distraction. “Hey… hey, dude. How much longer?” This time Jinki does look back, just to make sure the question is being asked of him. When he catches their other dude’s eye, he looks back to the road.

“Fifteen minutes, ish,” he shrugs. “So, soon--”

“Make it ten,” comes the rasped reply. Jinki snorts. He doesn’t know how exactly he’s supposed to do that. “You’re going so slow,” the dude continues. Jinki cocks a brow at him in the mirror.

“I’m going the speed limit,” he says. The limit of speed that he limits his car to, as per the law.

“Go faster.” Jinki snorts again.

“Or I could not kill people,” he hums, smirking when the dude huffs. He’ll be fun to play with later. The way he makes Jonghyun gasp with fingers pressed into his sides, the way he keeps glancing out the windows. He’ll be fun to tease. His impatience is cute.

Or, rather, his impatience _was_ cute, for a minute, but now it’s five minutes later and Jinki is really starting to get ticked off.

“Come on, there’s no one around,” the dude is still saying, reaching up to tug at Jinki’s sleeve. “I wanna--” he pauses to press his mouth against Jonghyun’s, something Jinki can tell Jonghyun is enjoying less and less every time he does it. “I wanna fuck this little whore breathless,” he growls.

“Don’t say that word,” Jinki says sharply. Jonghyun says the same thing at the same time and they share a glance in the rear-view mirror. Just half a second told Jinki they were both feeling the same: one more fuckup and--

“Whatever, just, stop wasting time. You can go ten over. It’ll be worth it.”

Yep. That was it. Jinki shares another look with Jonghyun when he rolls to a stop to let another lone car pass first. A car that would not have been worth it to hit if he was going faster. Jonghyun nods and grabs the dude’s collar, tugging him back into the kiss.

“Too much talking,” he pouts, reaching with his other hand for the hem of their shirt. “Not enough kissing me.” The dude doesn’t even hesitate before attacking Jonghyun’s mouth with his again. Jinki fights to keep his annoyed sigh inside. Jonghyun is a true champ. Taking one for the team to distract the slug with a hot makeout he doesn’t deserve. He changes his course just slightly and steps just a hair harder on the gas, taking two over just to keep the dude from noticing his continued slowness.

Another few minutes pass before Jinki rolls to a comfortable stop in front of an apartment complex. As soon as Jinki stops, Jonghyun pulls back with a breathy cheer.

“Here we are,” he smiles, giving the dude a playful bitten lip and unbuckling his seatbelt for him. The dude practically jumps at the chance to get out of the car, leaning into the door and springing out eagerly.

“These are nice apartments,” he says when he gets out, just a thoughtless glance over them before he’s turning back to help Jonghyun out of the car. “You really live here?” he asks, holding a hand out. Jonghyun smiles pretty at him and shakes his head, seatbelt still firmly buckled.

“No,” he says brightly, and shuts the car door in his face.

Jinki has the doors locked and the shotgun window rolled down just enough to call out of it by the time the dude is in the middle of his indignant spluttering.

“The bus should be here in around twenty minutes, I think,” he says helpfully, pointing to the bus stop sign just a few feet away from where they stopped the car.

“Have a nice night,” Jonghyun calls, waving enthusiastically through the glass, and Jinki drives off before they can even hear him trying to yell at them. As soon as they turn the corner Jonghyun lets out a sigh of disgust. “What an asshole,” he mutters. Jinki nods in agreement. Just their luck that the one time they decide to go clubbing in a few months is the time they pick up a grade A anus. Jonghyun sighs again, more defeated this time, and Jinki hears him spreading out more in the back seat. “I’m so disappointed,” he wines. Jinki tsks soothingly as he steers them back home. He feels the same. He was really looking forward to the whole threesome thing tonight. One extra person is always good and fun in their books.

“Call Taem,” he suggests. “You know he won’t say no.” The little shit is always awake too late and is somehow also always available when they call him to bang. Jinki legit thinks he actually stopped banging someone else just to come join them instead one time. He still doesn’t know if that exasperated or flattered him. He smiles at Jonghyun’s excited gasp and listens to him humming through his texts. A minute later, Jonghyun makes a happy noise and pokes Jinki’s shoulder.

“He should be there around the same time we show up,” he says, glancing out the window to gauge their location. Jinki nods. Good. He wants to get his boner back and he wants to make Jonghyun flushed and fucked out and blissful like he deserves.

“Looks like Taem’s gonna be the one to fuck you breathless before my turn tonight instead of your stranger,” he says. By the quiet, longing groan that slips from Jonghyun’s lips, Jinki can tell that he definitely doesn’t mind.


End file.
